


The Wrath of Love

by destielsfinest



Series: Destiel Eras [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Character Death, F/M, Feminization, Hurt/Comfort, King John Winchester, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Jessica, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Prince Sam, Queen Mary Winchester, Romance, Rutting, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsfinest/pseuds/destielsfinest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdom of Campbell is an Imperial Force. Its beauty and indestructibility catches the eye of many kings across the lands. Including the land of Winchester; who has been their mortal enemies for years. Things go as usual. Armies try to penetrate the gates of Campbell and fail time after time.<br/>But maybe it doesn't take weapons to take down the kingdom. Maybe it's something so simple, so human, and so instinctual that it could break through any wall.<br/>Love.<br/>This is the story of how love almost brought down a kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have too many story ideas, but this one is calling to me more. So maybe I'l actually finish this one and then get back to my other ones. Kind of short, but the first one for me always is. Don't ask me why though. Lmfao. But enjoy nonetheless.

King Winchester sat on top of his horse, his two commanders on either side of him. Dismounting from his horse John walks toward the middle of the battle field. He comes face to face with the king of Thessa, a land on the outskirts of Winchester. Though they lost the small kingdom due to the idiocy of his father, Henry.  John hadn’t much bothered with the land since then, until now. He needed as many men as he could for the upcoming battle. He was going to take over the land of Campbell once and for all.

“Come now Zach. Let us not fight. Let us handle this in a less barbaric way.”

Zach raised an eyebrow, eyeing John wearily.

“What do you propose?”

“How about your best fighter against mine?”

“And if I were to win?”

“I will leave Thessa and never return.”

“And if you win?”

John smiled a little shifting his weight.

“Whenever I call you and your men for battle, you come. No matter what.”

Zach looked at the man in front of him before nodding his head.

“I concede.” He slightly turns his head, eyes shifting ever so slightly toward the army behind him. “Raphael!”

He calls out, and the men behind him roar out loud cheers. A big, tall, dark skinned man makes his way through the path cleared for him. There’s a confident smirk on his face and John himself wants to slice it off. John nods and hums lowly.

“Dean!”

There’s complete silence and Zach laugh a little.

“Raphael tends to have that effect on men.”

John glares and Benny, one of Dean’s wingmen, rides his horse toward him.

“My Lord. I’m afraid that Dean is not in the lineup.”

“Well where is he?!?”

John growled.

“I sent the boy, Kevin, after him.”

* * *

 

 

Kevin tentatively walks into the tent. Everything alpha hitting his nose hard. It’s not that the scent isn’t pleasant; it’s just a little too strong for his nose. Looking around the tent he stalks toward the lumps he sees under all the furs spread across the floor.

The boy crotches down to lay a shaking hand on the male, who is undoubtedly naked. Before his hand reaches the bare shoulder another hand flies up to grab at this wrist. Kevin gasps a little.

“I was having a good dream.” A gruff voice says, green eyes peering to the left of him, where two naked omega women lay. “A very good dream.”

The calloused hand drops his fragile wrist.

“I-I’m sorry, my lord, but the king request your presence.”

“I will talk to my Father in the morning.”

“But sir. It is morning.”

Dean grunts before unashamedly getting up from the bed, letting all that he has to offer be seen. He walks over to the bucket of water, dipping his hands into it and washing his face. At the snap of his fingers Kevin quickly grabs a piece of fabric and hands it to him, and Dean proceeds to dry his face. Dean feels the eyes of the boy on him as he dresses and he eyes him as he laces his shoes.

“What is it boy?”

“Are the rumors true?”

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his shield and walking out of the tent and into the sunlight. He squinted against the bright light, walking over to his horse Impala petting her nose gently.

“What rumors are those?”

Kevin eyes sparkles a bit in the sunlight, excited that he gets to hear it from the source.

“About your Mother. Are you really born from a goddess? Can you really not die?”

Putting on his helmet and mounting his horse, Dean shook his head. He would never understand where people get their fool ideas from. He was really born from a goddess would he even be here, living among mortals?

“Wouldn’t bother with a shield now would I?”

Kevin’s mouth twisted into a disappointed frown. Clearly unhappy with the truth.

“That guy. He’s the biggest I’ve ever seen. I know I couldn’t fight him.”

Dean finally looks down at the boy, tilting his head little. He could tell that he comes from a long line of family history that did this kind of work, and how sad could it be. To live only to serve other people hand and foot.

“And that, my boy, is why no one will remember your name."

With one finally look Dean rides off toward the battle field.

* * *

 

John is still steaming as he hears his men start cheering, making a path for Dean to ride through. He will never understand how he and his wife could bore a son so unbefitting to be king. His disobedience and lack of interest would allow the ruin of the fine kingdom he has built. But one thing that he can’t take away from his son is the way the men of his army looked up to him. Like he was everything they wanted to be, and to be frank he was. The king sometimes finds himself questioning the rumors that he hears floating around. No one fights quite like Dean. Everyone one of his opponents were slain, and he barely walked away with a scratch.

It was easy to say it’s because he’s an alpha, and most alphas, especially unmated alphas, tend to be stronger. But it seems more than that. Like there’s something in his DNA that makes him always indestructible.

Watching his son walk toward him, that look of determination on his face, John frowns at him.

“You are late. I should have you whipped for your insolence.”

Green eyes shifts toward him, and he hears Dean snort.

“Then you fight him.”

And with that he was starting to walk back to his horse.

“Dean. Dean wait!” Bobby calls out to him. “Take a look at our men. See their faces. They want to go home, see their mates and children.” He placed a hand on the young soldiers shoulder. “You can save a lot of men with just one swing of your sword.”

Dean looks up to the sky, before looking at Bobby. The older man gives him a small smile and Dean turns around walking to face the other man. Walking pass John he grumbles.

“Imagine a king who fights his own battles.”

Dean starts jogging toward the man, his alpha instincts rising, narrowing in on the target and exactly where he wants to sheath his sword into. He can smell the other man’s aggression, practically feel the arrogance coiling off of him, and it fuels Dean’s fire even more. A spear comes toward him, and he quickly blocks it with his shield, his pace toward the man becoming faster. Another spear is thrown and he barely manages into dodge it, but he does. Dean hears a roar from his opponent before he jumps into the air, sheathing his sword right into the man’s jugular, landing on the ground with both feet standing straight.

The body falls behind him with a heavy thud and he looks up at the army of the kingdom of Thessa, moving closer toward them.

“Is there no one else?” He yells, his voice echoing through the space of the field. “Is there no one else?”

Zachariah comes up to him, a sword in his hand.

“Who are you?”

Eyeing the man, seeing the awestruck look on his face, his inner alpha couldn’t help but posture a little bit.

“Dean Winchester.”

Zach raises his eyebrows in surprise, holding out a sword in front of Dean.

“This is the sacred sword of our land. Blessed by the goddess of war herself. Give this to your king.”

Looking at the sword, then back to the old man, Dean starts walking back.

“He’s not my king.” Dean walks pass his Father, mounting Impala again. “You’re welcome old man.”

And with that he rides off. John stares after him, Bobby by his side.

“By all the warriors blessed by the gods, I dislike him the most.”

“He’s your son.”

“That’s even worse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So you all won't be confused I'll write down who belongs in what family. 
> 
> Campbells:  
> Samuel (The King)  
> Brady (The First Prince)  
> Sam (The Second Prince)
> 
> Winchester:  
> Henry (The King (past tense))  
> John (The King)  
> Michael (King of Methalonia)  
> Dean (The Prince)

Michael smiled patting Brady on his back. Michael, the king of Methalonia, and Brady, prince of Campbell, just finished negotiating a peace treaty. Michael loved his brother, John, but the older Winchester could be a bit overzealous. Once his mind was settled on an idea that was it. There was no talking the king out of it. John has had his mind set on overthrowing the king of Campbell since he was announced king.

Michael could understand John’s animosity toward Samuel, but what happened between the two kings had nothing to do with John or Michael. Their Father agreed to the fight willingly, knowing that he wasn’t strong enough. Michael could remember the smell of weakness that coiled from their Father as he walked out to the middle of the battlefield, but there was also that small scent of pride. Alpha pride was dangerous, because no matter what the flesh seemed to respond to the inner wolf more than its common sense. And that was what got their Father killed.  

The fight was brutal and long. The smell of blood permeated the air, and there was literal flesh being torn off from each king. Roars constantly erupted through the air, and it amazed Michael how long the fight went on, considering how utterly weak their Father was. But Samuel ended up with the upper hand. His arm locked tight around his Father’s neck, and with a quick twist Henry was down and the fight was over. The snap of his neck left a deafening silence, which was soon filled with the loud wailing sob of their Mother.

The sound of their Mother’s cries snapped whatever alpha trance Samuel was in, and almost immediately a look of regret flashed across his face. He and henry had been friends once, and it was quite obvious that Samuel didn’t want this to transpire, but again alpha pride makes you do things you don’t necessarily want to do. Michael noticed the sincere pain that was on the king’s face, and he even sent them gifts when it came around to Henry’s funeral and John’s crowning ceremony. The younger Winchester took this into consideration, but all John saw was alpha red. Ever since then he’s had it out for the kingdom. But Michael wanted no part of it.

Michael looked toward Brady, a smirk on his face.

“Why don’t you dabble in the temptation? I am sure you do not want to spend the night alone.”

Brady laughed a little, shaking his head.

“No. That is quite alright. I have a beautiful wife back home waiting for me.”

Michael laughed loudly, tossing his head back.

“What does that matter? My wife is right in here somewhere, and I am still bedding someone else tonight. It is human, alpha, nature. It is not as if she’s going to know."

Looking over at Michael’s wife, he could not help but feel sorry for her. She had no say in what he did or said. Omegas never did. Their job was to sit still, keep quiet, and look pretty. All she could do was watch. Clearly having heard Michael’s laugh, and knowing what it entails the blonde removes herself from the party, and walks up the steps of the kingdom.

“I am most sorry Michael; I am going to have to decline your offer.”

“If you must.”

The king smiled following after a brunette beta. Watching after him until he was from eye sight, Brady then searched the overcrowded room for his brother, Sam. Soon he caught of glimpse of him walking up the steps that the Queen had just ascended. Brady sighed lightly. He’s known his brother was quite taken by the blonde ever since they first met.

Samuel would offer take the boys on trips. On these trips he would take them to different places to learn about that land and their culture. Samuel believed that a great king knowns not just about his own land, but the lands around them too. That way you could co-exist peacefully and if ever one was to come to ask for help you knew how to.

On one of their adventures they stumbled across a small land of travelers, or what everyone calls them gypsies. Not many people liked them. They didn’t belong anywhere, and they were considered too vulgar and opinionated, and many sought after to kill them all. Their Father thought that it would be a good learning experience for them, so they stopped and stayed the night there. They soon learned that they were the exact opposite of what everyone thought. They were welcoming and loving and they knew how to have a good time.

This was how Sam met Jessica. She was carefree and she challenged Sam being an alpha, and Brady could see how quickly his brother fell for the blonde. That whole night they never left each other sides and the morning after Sam didn’t want to leave.

_“Brady I don’t think I can leave.”_

_Looking over at Sam, Brady could tell that he was being serious._

_“Well you can’t stay here either.”_

_“Why not? It is not like that I am next in line to be king. You’re always telling me that I have to lead my own life, and I choose this.”_

_“No. You are choosing her. You don’t know the first thing about living off the land.”_

_Sam frowned, looking away from him._

_“I could learn.”_

_Brady sighed softly._

_“I get it Sam. I do, but what am I supposed to do without you?  You are my right hand man. I would be lost without you.”_

_He could see the façade in Sam’s face start to soften._

_“You owe me.”_

_Brady smiled a little, taking a relieved breath in his head. Crisis averted._

Later on though, Jessica and her people find themselves in trouble and in need of help. In some twisted designed fate Michael and a few of his men were there to stop them all from being burned alive. In return of their gratitude the monarch of their family, who happened to be Jessica’s Father, offered Michael anything he wanted. And that thing turned out to be Jessica. Michael stated that if they were to marry their people will forever be protected because they belonged somewhere. Jessica accepted the unity only for the sake of her family.

The invite to their wedding were sent out, and Brady tried so very hard to keep Sam from finding out, but of course that did not go as planned. And once he found out Sam heart broke in two, and he never quite been the same. Not until he and Jessica started this affair. Brady for the most part never said anything about it, but everything now was at stake, and there was no need for another target on their backs.

* * *

 

 

Sam slid into the room quietly, shutting and locking the wooden door as he did. Turning around he comes face to face with Jessica, who is currently sitting at her vanity, letting her hair down and combing through it. The smell of lavender is wrapped around the room, and it’s obvious that her body is reacting toward his. Her doe eyes meet his through the mirror and she set the brush back down on the dresser of the vanity.

“You should not be here.”

Sam took a step couple steps forward.

“You said that last night.”

“Last night was a mistake.”

Though Sam knew what Jess was doing, her saying that still stung him inside. He faltered a little with approaching her, but then he was right behind her. Their eyes still locked together.

“And all the nights before?”

“I have made a lot of mistakes this week.”

Sam reached up, placing a hand on her shoulder, caressing the skin there before moving his hand down further, fingertips tracing her collarbone. She couldn’t help but lean into her touch as his other hand cupped her cheek.

“Do you want me to go?”

Jess snapped her eyes opened, standing and turning to face him. Her inner omega whined. He couldn’t leave; she didn’t want him to go. Logically yes, because she was married to Michael and they just made a peace treaty. And if he were to find out that they were having an affair behind his back, they both would be dead. But right now her omega didn’t care. It wanted her alpha, her true alpha. Reaching to the clasps on the front of her dress she undid them, letting the garment fall to the floor.

Sam looked at her, taking in the sight of her body before pulling her in close. It was a clash of lips and heavy breaths as they kissed each other. There were hands roaming all over one another. One of her arms wrapped around his shoulders as the other found purchase in his hair. Sam easily lifted her up, her legs automatically moving around his waist. A growl rumbled in his chest. The smell of her slick was clouding his senses. There was a flash of gold in her eyes and red in his as he laid her on the bed, hovering above her.

“Sam…”

She breathed desperately and he leaned down to devour her.

* * *

 

 

Sam kneeled on the side of the bed, watching Jess with adoring look in his eyes. She smiled at him, reaching over to push his hair from his forehead. He reached down pulling a necklace from his satchel. He held it up for her, showing her what it was.

“They are pearls. From the sea of Propontus.”

Jess moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and Sam proceeded to put the necklace around her neck and clasped it together. Placing her hand over the gift Jessica smiled.

“They are most beautiful.” She looked down her smile fading a little. “But I cannot wear them. Michael would kill us both.”

“Don’t be afraid of him.”

Jess laughed a little, looking back up at him.

“I’m not afraid of death. I’m afraid of tomorrow. Knowing that when you set to sea to go back home that is the last time I’ll ever see you again.” She placed a hand gently on his cheek. “Before you came here I was just a ghost. Existing only for Michael’s amusement. I walked around carrying this emptiness inside of me that I had always had after the first time you left. But then I was home and I was able to do things to keep myself from thinking of you, but here. Here I am left to my own thoughts and they always venture to you, and what my life would be like if I were your queen.”

Sam leaned in, pressing his lips against hers softly, pulling away slightly but keeping their foreheads touching.

“You don’t have to be afraid of tomorrow. You don’t have to sit alone and think about me. Come with me tomorrow. We can be together.”

“Don’t play with me Sam. Don’t.”

“If you do decide to come you have to know that we will never be safe. Michael will hunt us down. The gods would curse us, but I’ll love you. Even when they burn me alive I’ll love you.”

Jessica smiled and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

 

 

“Lucifer!” Brady called out walking toward the man. “Make the proper offerings to Poseidon. We don’t need any more widows in Troy.”

“Yes sir. Goat or pig?”

He said with a smirk. Brady couldn’t help but return the smile.

“Whichever the god prefers.”

“I’ll awaken the priest and acquire the information from him.”

“Thank you.”

Lucifer nodded and went off toward the priest. As he was walking away Sam was making his way back down the steps. There was a flush look upon his cheeks and a smile plastered on his face.

“Sam!” The brunette walked toward him. “You should get to bed. We won’t sleep on land again for weeks.”

“I will not have trouble sleeping on the seas brothers. The sea nymphs will be singing me lullabies.”

“And you sang lullabies to you tonight?”

“Tonight? Well that was the fisherman’s wife.”

Brady smirked, nodding his head, seeing what game Sam was playing.

“I hope you didn’t let the fisherman catch you.”

“He’s more concerned with the fish.”

Sam tried walking away, but Brady grabbed his arm.

“You do understand why we are here right?”

“Yes. For peace.”

“And you do know that Michael, king of Methalonia, is a powerful man? And that his brother, John, king of Winchester, controls almost all the armies across the lands?”

“What does this all have to do with the fisherman’s wife?”

Sam asked, trying to play coy. Brady growled, his eyes flashing red, and he grabbed his face tightly.

“Sam you are my brother and I love you. But if you do anything to endanger the land of Campbell I will rip your pretty little face from your pretty little skull.” His face softened a little and he let go of his face. “Get some sleep.” With that Sam walked away and Brady sighed looking up toward the ceiling, closing his eyes. “May the gods help us all.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning finds Brady at the head of the ship, looking out toward the water. His eyes are closed as he enjoys the fresh air. Loving the scent of nature and the beauty of the water. He smells Sam before he hears him speak.

“What a beautiful morning Poseidon has blessed us with.”

“Sometimes the gods bless us in the morning and curse us in the afternoon.”

Sam was silent for a moment, and Brady could sense a shift in the air.

“Do you love me brother?” Brady looked over at him confusion in his eyes. “Would you protect me against any enemy?”

“You’re scaring me Sam. What is this about? The last time you talked to me like this you stole Father’s horse to go gallop off with those friends of yours.”

“I have to show you something.”

Sam turned and walked over to the middle of the deck, starting to climb down the steps that lead below the ship. Brady cautiously followed him, already knowing what it was that was below there. This could change their life for the worse, and the truth of the matter was he wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to Sam regardless of how betrayed he was about to feel. He looked at the lady sitting on the bench and as he approached her, she stood revealing herself.

“Jessica, mi ’lady.”

“Prince Brady.”

He nodded and looked toward his brother.

“Come on. We need to talk.”

Sam shook his head, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Whatever it is that you have to say to me you can say in front of her.”

“Alright. Do you two have any idea what you just done? Don’t you know how many years our Father has worked for peace? How many cousins and brothers we’ve lost in this battle?”

“I understand, but I love her.”

“Sam I know you love her, and she loves you, but what about your Father’s love? The love that you have for your country? You are spitting on all that by her being on this ship taking her to our home. I am not going to let you start a war for her.”

“May I speak?” Jessica said, looking toward Brady. “I understand that we have wronged you, and Michael, and your Father. I truly love Sam, I do. But if it means starting a war you can take me back-“

“Jess-“

“No Sam. I don’t want blood on my hands. We have averted a fight by making the peace treaty, but I don’t want to be the cause of it being broken.”

“If you go back I’m going with you.”

“To Methalonia?” Brady spoke up. “They will kill you.”

“Then I will die fighting.”

Brady rolled his eyes.

“That sounds heroic to you doesn’t it? Let me ask you something, little brother. Have you ever killed a man?” He watched as Sam shook his head. “Have you ever seen a man die in combat?”

“No.”

“Exactly. I’ve killed men, Sam. I’ve watched them die, I’ve heard them die, I’ve smelled them die. There’s nothing glorious about it. Nothing poetic. You think you want to die for love, but you don’t even know what anything about dying. The stench, the sounds. It’ll haunt you forever; it’ll creep into your dreams and have you wake in the middle of the night. I don’t want that for you. You shouldn’t want that for yourself.”

Brady could see that his words were churning in Sam’s head, but he could also see that underlying defiance. The young alpha wasn’t going to let this go.

“All the same, brother, I go with her. I won’t ask you to fight my war.”

“You already have.”

 

* * *

 

 

Michael paced back and forth in his bedroom chambers, his fingers running through his hair. Jessica was gone, and it didn’t take the smartest man in the world to figure out where she went. The Campbell’s left, and most likely she went with him. But his inner wolf wasn’t taking that for an answer without being told, because that would mean he failed. He failed in preventing this from happening. He knew Jessica never really loved him, that their marriage was just a convenience for her people. He could sense her happiness the moment the youngest Campbell brother walked into the foyer. Practically feel the love they had for each other rolling off them both. But that didn’t matter, Jessica was his, and no one steals from him without being punished.

Lucifer walks in, a peasant boy between two guards behind him.

“My liege. We have a source as to where Lady Jessica went.”

“Well don’t keep me waiting.”

He all but roared.

“Right.” Lucifer turned to the boy.  “The king has asked you to speak.”

Michael eyes snapped to the boy. He was wearing baggy and dirty clothing. His hair unevenly cut.

“S-sir. Lady Jessica went along on the boat w-with the Campbell’s. Sir.”

Michael’s eyes went red, his roar shaking the walls of his room. All the occupants in the room dropping to their knees, their heads bowed. The objects on the desk near him stood no chance as he flipped the table over, his anger taking hold of him. He knew what he had to do. He had to see his brother.

“Get the boat ready!! We’re going to see my brother!!” No one in the room moved, still stunned by the roar he let out. “NOW!”

Everyone scurried to do as the king requested.

 

* * *

 

 

Samuel smiled as he watched from the balcony. His sons were back home safe and sound and he felt a sense of pride as the people of their land cheered for them. They walked up the steps to meet him in the foyer, and he immediately pulled Brady into a hug.

“My son.”

He said patting him on his back, the hug a tight embrace.

“Father.”

Brady sighed, closing his eyes, taking in the scent of home and family.

“Sam.”

The king pulled his youngest into an embrace as well, placing a kiss on the side of his head.

“Father,” He said stepping back a little, and reaching for the stolen queen. “This is Jessica.”

“Jessica.” Samuel nodded. “Jessica from Methalonia.”

“Jessica from Campbell.”

Sam quickly corrected and the king looked at him.

“Very well.” He smiled and pulled Jessica into an embrace. “There have been rumors about your beauty, and I have to say the rumors prove true.”

Jessica smiled, bowing her head slightly.

“Thank you king.”

“Come you all. Let’s dine.”

They walked further into the kingdom, and Brady sees his wife waiting for him. Tears of joy in her eyes, and their growing baby boy in her arms. He immediately walks over to them both, wrapping them in his arms, nuzzling them, reacquainting himself with their scent.

“My darling wife and child, how I’ve missed you both.”

“And how we have missed you.”

Brady looked down at this son.

“My, has he grown.”

“He is strong already. Takes right after his Father.”

Brady smiled at her, fingers moving to caress her dark curls, pulling her in for a kiss. A head of even darker curls, poorly covered by a head wrap made its way toward them.

“Castiel!”

Sam called, pulling the young omega into a hug.

“Sam.”

He smiled, nuzzling into him lightly. Sam pulled from him, taking him in.

“Your beauty grows with each passing moon.” He beamed at the glowing omega. “And I still see you can’t control those cray curls of yours.”

He teased, and Castiel glared at him, pushing a few curls back from his face.

“You try dealing with this head and this heat. It is not an easy feat.”

Sam laughed as Brady made his way over to them.

“My beloved cousin.”

He pulled Castiel into a hug.

“Welcome back Brady.”

“Cas, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Sam pulled Jessica forward, and the blonde smiled softly.

“Castiel. I’ve heard so much about you.”

The omega raised an eyebrow looking at Sam, then back at Jessica.

“Well aren’t you the little trouble maker Sam. Jessica nice to meet your acquaintance. I’m glad that I’m not the only omega around here anymore.” Jessica blushed a little, and Castiel grabbed her hand. “Come on I’m converting you into an omega activist.”

Jessica quickly looked back at Sam, but he couldn’t save her. The strong headed omega already has her in his grasp. Sam gave her an apologetic smile as she was whisked away.

“Is Castiel wearing the virgin robes?”

Brady asked, as their Father stood beside them.

“He said if any alpha wanted him, they would have to earn it.”

Sam hummed.

“I bet all the men in Campbell were displeased with that notion.”

“This is Castiel.” Their father said patting them both on the back. “He lives to rile up alphas.”

They all laughed, walking to the dining area.

 

* * *

 

 

“I want her back John.”

Michael said pacing the floor.

“Of course you do brother. She’s a beautiful woman.”

“No, I want her back so I can kill her with my own hands. I won’t rest until Campbell is burned to the ground.”

“I thought you were the one that said he wanted peace with Campbell.”

“I should have listened to you.”

John walked over to his brother, stopping him from his pacing, his hands placed firmly on his shoulders.

“I told you peace were for the women and the weak. All great empires are forged by war.”

Michael looked into his brother’s eyes, and John could see actual hurt.

“All my life I stood by your side. We’ve fought together, played together as young ones. You’re the eldest, you reap the glory, this is the way the world works. But have I ever complained, brother? Have I ever truly asked you for anything?”

“No you haven’t. You are a man of great honor. Everyone in all the lands knows this.”

“The Campbell’s spat on my honor. An insult to me is an insult to you.”

“And an insult to me is an insult to all our people.”

Michael nodded a little, holding his hand out to John.

“Will you go to war with me brother?”

John grabbed onto his hand, pulling him into a hug, confirming his allegiance.

 

* * *

 

 

John watched as his brother and his men settled onto the land for the upcoming battle, a smirk on his face. Sure he felt for his brother, but this was a good way for him to get what he wants. John heard someone walk up to him, and from the scent he knew it was Bobby.

“I always took my brother’s wife as a fool, but she might turn out to be of good use. Nothing unites people like a common enemy.”

“The land of Campbell has never been conquered. Some people say they can’t be conquered.”

“I haven’t tried yet. King Samuel thinks he’s untouchable because he’s a coward that hides behinds those high walls of his. He thinks the sun god will protect him. But the gods only protect the strong. If Campbell falls, I control the sea of Aegean.”

“His son, Brady, leads a strong army of over 300,000 men. And they built Campbell to give in after a ten year siege.”

“There won’t be a need for a ten year siege. We’re attacking them with the greatest force in the world. I want all the kings’ thrones, Bobby, I want the world.”

“The world is too big sir. Even for you.”

“We shall see about that.”

“Well if we are going to fight we need your son and the army he’s created.”

“Dean cannot be controlled. He is more likely to fight me than them.”

“But he does not need to be controlled. He needs to be unleashed. Your son was born to end lives.”

John rolled his eyes, looking over at Bobby.

“Yes, my son. My infuriating son is gifted in the art of fighting and war. But he follows no rules I set. He has no respect for me. Before me these lands were nothing, born of warlords and cattle raiders. I’ve brought everyone together, some by the sword, some with treaties. I’ve created a great nation out of people who worship fire gods and snake eater. I’ve built the future, Bobby. My son not only has the gift of fight in him, but darkness in him that destroys and he harbors a great rage toward me. He fights because that’s all he has. He is a man who fights for no flag, a man loyal to no country or to anyone but himself.”

“Your words are true my king. But how many battles have we won off the edge of his sword? This war is going to be remembered for centuries, my liege. We need the greatest warriors.”

John sighed, turning from Bobby. His words echoing through his head. His friend was right. If they were really going to win, they were going to need Dean.

“If we are going to have Dean on our side, we are going to have to send for Benny to get him. That is the only way he’ll even consider fighting. Benny is the only one he listens to.”

Bobby nodded and walked out of John’s study to send word for Benny and tell him of his mission. John looked back out his balcony view.

“Why have you gods cursed me with a son so vexed?”

* * *

 

 

It took three days. One day to find Benny, another for Benny to find Dean, and one more for Benny to convince Dean.

Dean was sparring with his cousin, Adam. He swung his sword which Adam blocked impressively fast. Dean smirked and moved his arm to swing again and Adam ducked, almost getting hit.

“Never hesitate.”

Dean said as he moved to attack him again, only be blinded by a sword coming toward him and he quickly blocked it, the sword directly in his face. Dean let out a breath and Adam smirked at him.

“Nervous.”

Dean growled playfully, pushing Adam’s sword back with his, swinging his sword in the air, before moving in to cut at Adam’s side. The young boy moved to the side, his sword clanging with Dean’s.

“Oh yea. I’m petrified.”

Dean quipped and moved back as Adam swung his sword again, which Dean blocked by spinning around, and swiftly changing the hand his sword is in; swinging it up behind his back, hearing it hit Adam’s. Adam frowned a little.

“You taught me never to switch sword hands.”

Dean smiled as they danced around each other, swords making loud clashes as they meet in-between them.

“It’s because I haven’t told you or taught you the proper reason why.”

Adam swung low toward Dean’s feet, and the older male jumped a little, stepping on the sword with one foot, and then kicking it away from Adam with the other. There was a shift in the air and Dean walked over to where they laid their spears. He picked one up and quickly threw it at one of the neighboring trees.

He heard a horse whine and a low rumbled chuckle followed after it. Benny appeared from behind the tree, spear in hand. He looked at Dean and threw it back toward him, and the alpha caught it, right before it hit him in nailed in between the eyes.

“Your reputation for hospitality is starting to become legends.”

Dean smirked and threw the spear aside, before grabbing Adam’s arm, aiming a sword at his back, presenting him in front of Benny.

“Adam, my cousin.” He let him go, smile still intact. “This is Benny, a very good friend of mine.”

“Adam.” The burly man placed a hand on his shoulder. “I knew your parents. They were good people.” He looked toward Dean. “Now you have him taking care of you huh? Learning from Dean Winchester himself. Kings would kill for an opportunity like this.”

“You must be here doing some bidding for my Father.”

Benny nodded his head.

“We need to talk.”

Dean looked toward Adam, then back toward Benny and started to walk.

“I am not fighting for him.”

“I am not asking you to fight for him. I am asking you to fight for the people of our land.”

“Why? Are we all tired of fighting each other?”

Benny smirked.

“For now.”

“The Campbell’s have never done anything to me.”

“They insulted all the land of Winchester.”

“Wrong. They insulted one Winchester. A man who could not hold onto his wife. How is that any of my business?”

“Dean, your business is war.”

“Oh really? My father has no honor.”

“Let you fight for honor, let John fight for power, and let the gods decide who to glorify.”

Adam came for Dean with his sword, and Dean blocked him.

“For Winchester!”

Adam exclaimed. And once again they started sparring.

“Forget about your Father, Dean. Fight for me. My wife, Andrea, would be at ease knowing you are by my side. I will be at ease.”

Dean hit Adam in the back lightly with his sword, and they both stopped facing Benny.

“Your Father is sending the biggest army there is. One thousand ships.”

“Brady. Is he good a fighter as they say he is?”

“Oh yes. Best the Campbell’s have. Some would say even better than Winchesters.”

Benny looked toward Dean, who smirked and took a swig of water. Dean knew what he was doing. He was trying to get him to fight by giving his inner wolf a reason to prove itself, and though Dean would never admit it out loud, it was slightly working. Benny knew though, Dean could tell by the look on his face.

“Even if your cousin doesn’t come, I hope you will. We could use a strong arm like yours.”

Dean moved his sword to sit between Benny and Adam.

“Play your tricks on me, if you must, but not on him.”

“You have your swords, I have my tricks. You play with the toys that the gods give us. We sail for Campbell in three days.”

With that Benny walks away, leaving Dean to ponder on what he was going to do. Though something told the alpha he and his wife were going to be at ease.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean made sure that Adam was securely in the kingdom. He walked back out in the open, to watch the water. He crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, feeling the air against his skin. Dean wasn’t a man of faith. All the gods and goddess to him were nothing but a false hope for people to fall back on. If you wanted something you went out and found a way to get it. No immortal being was just going to hand it to you because you slit a goat’s neck around a ring of fire. But today, he found himself asking for guidance. What was it that he was exactly supposed to do? Fight a war that was not something he believed in, or let more of his fellow brothers’ die.

“I know that I am not a man that has ever willingly sought the help of you…gods, but I am asking for a sign right now. Anything that will aide me in my decision to fight a war that my Father has wanted for years. I am not a perfect example of a man, but when I fight, I fight for honor, and my Father, well you know him.” Dean opened his eyes, looking up toward the sky. “Please?”

“Prayer is a sign of faith. That is a good thing Dean.”

Dean let out a breath, looking from the sky and toward the woman that was now beside him, a sea shell necklace in her hand.

“Mother.”

Dean breathed as she smiled at him, placing the necklace around his neck.

“Remember I use to make these for you when you were a boy.” Dean nodded and Mary placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “I knew this day would come. I knew it before the day you were born.”

Dean looked up at her, a desperate look in his eyes.

“What am I to do?”

A sad look crossed her face, and she caressed his cheek again, before her hand fell.

“If you stay here you will have peace. You will find a decent mate, have children; and their children will have children, and they all will love you. But then you’ll die and your children will die and so will theirs, and along with that your name will be lost. If you go with them and fight, no one will earn as much glory as you. Men will talk about your victories for thousands of years. The world will remember your name. But if you go to Campbell and fight I will never see you again. You will die, because your glory walks hand in hand with your doom.”

The alpha averted his gaze from his Mother and back toward the water. Mary was known for he wise words, and her words always proved true, which is where the rumors of him being born from a goddess come from. Either option weren’t ideal. He never really seen himself as a man to settle down and have a family, but he also didn’t see himself dying at the hand of war. But war was truly all he knew.

“You know this to be true Mother?”

Dean asked, already knowing what the answer was.

“I know this.”

She answered back.

Three days later and Dean finds himself sailing of with his men to battle.

* * *

 

 

Brady walked into the throne room, seeing his Father already in there, bowing before the statues of the gods.

“Father.” He says, approaching him slowly. The king had already made his decision, his decision were to follow what the gods said. Which meant they were all going to war, and soon. Brady patiently waited as the king finished his prayer, most likely asking for protection.

“Brady, my son, what is it?”

The young prince moved toward his father.

“Father, this war, it is the last thing that we need.”

“It is the will of the gods, Brady. Everything is in their hands.” The king turned, bending down to blow out the fire of the candles he had lit. “I’m surprised you let Sam bring her.”

Brady sighed a little, running a hand through his hair.

“If I had let him fight Michael for her, you would be burying a son instead of welcoming a daughter.”

The king turned to face him once again.

“We could try sending peace envoys to him.”

Brady shook his head.

“You know Michael. He’d rip them to shreds and send their intestines back to us.”

“Then what is it that you would have me do?”

“Put her on a ship. Send her home.”

“That will never work. If she leaves, Sam is sure to follow.”

“Father this is my country, and my countrymen, and I am not going to let them suffer so that Sam can have his prize. Michael is not the only one coming after her. I am sure he went to John, and John has wanted to destroy us for years. If we are gone, he controls the seas.”

“Plenty of people have been attacking us for centuries, and we still stand.”

“We cannot win this war.”

“Surely we can, Apollo watched over us. Even John is no match for the gods.”

Brady sighed exasperatedly.

“Damn the gods! How many battalions do they command?”

“Do not mock the gods Brady. There was a time you were sick with a fever. You were such a young thing, just barely born. The fever lasted for days and there was no healer could break it. One even said that you would not make it. That night I went to the temple and prayed to Apollo, and the next morning you were as healthy as the day you were born. From there on out I promised I would never break my word with the gods, and I intend on keeping that promise. 30 years, Brady. 30 years I’ve worked for peace. Sam is young and can be naïve sometimes, but I will fight a thousand wars before I let him die.”

Brady looked at his Father, shaking his head.

“Forgive me Father, but you won’t be the one fighting.”

* * *

 

 

Sam paced the floor, running a hand through his hair. He knew it was time. There was a certain taint in the air. Animosity, fear, death; they all lingered in the air. And they have been there since the day after they arrived. It was like his inner wolf was counting down the days until all happiness went crashing down. Jessica was leaning against the white pillar that stood right in front of the balcony, as she looked up at the moon.

“They are coming for me. Their scents are getting closer.”

Sam stopped pacing, walking over to her.

“What if we ran? Right now? What if went into the stables, stole two horses, went east and just kept riding and riding?”

“Where too?”

“Away from here. I could feed us. Hunt deer and rabbit. We could make it Jess.”

The omega turned around, placing her hand on his cheek, leaning her forehead against his.

“But this is your home.”

“You left your home for me.”

Jessica sighed, and turned to walk toward the bed.

“Methalonia was never my home, you know what. It became my home because I needed to protect my people.”

“Perfect reason as to why we can leave, live off the land. We don’t need a palace and servants.”

“And what about your family? The king and your mother, Brady, Castiel?”

“We’d be protecting them by leaving. If we are not here there will be no war.”

He said turning to face her.

“Maybe so, but Michael will never give up. He’d track us down until the end of the Earth. That’s what he does.”

“He does not know these lands like I do. We could lose ourselves in a day.”

Jessica shook her head.

“You don’t know Michael like I do, or his brother. He’ll burn down every house in Campbell to find us. They would never believe that we left. And even if they do they’ll still burn and kill for spite.”

Sam walked over to her, kneeling down before her, placing his head in her lap. Her fingers immediately finding purchase in his hair. The scent of lavender filled his nose and a red flashed across his eyes.

“Then I will make it easy for him to find me. I will walk right to him and declare that you are mine.”

Jessica moved her hands down to the back of his neck, cupping it gently and pulled his head up to look at her. She placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“You are very young, my love.”

Sam looked at her, confusion set in his eyes.

“We are of the same age.”

“You are younger than I ever was.”

* * *

 

 

The next three days the land of Campbell found itself readying for war. The usual work was still in effect. The buying and selling of foods and fabrics, the blacksmiths fitting shoes on horses, the fishermen fishing; but there were soldiers practicing their battle moves. Some blacksmiths were also sharpening the weaponry and making sure the dents in the shields were out.

Brady was sitting on the side of the bed, his baby boy in his lap. He was smiled down at his son as the boy gnawed on one of his fingers. He felt movement behind him and soon two slender arms were wrapped around his shoulders, the scent of vanilla surrounding him.

“Good morning, my Prince.”

“Good morning, my darling.”

“How long have you two been up?”

“Not that long.”

The brunette nuzzled against her husband, taking his scent in. It wasn’t long after that, and the bell from the high tower was rung. Brady immediately got up, handing his son over to his wife. He walked over to the balcony, already knowing what he was going to see. The bell was rung because there were ships approaching, and those ships belonged to John and Michael’s men. Brady walked back over to his wife, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“I have to go.”

She sighed, lightly rubbing her cheek against his.

“Be careful my love. Come back to me in one piece.”

Brady smiled at her, a gentle hand running through her hair.

“Don’t I always?”

With one more embrace from his family, Brady sets off to get ready for war.

* * *

 

 

John wore a smirk as he stood at the front of the ship. Today was the day that started the take down of the Campbell’s. His eyes scanned over the water, seeing all the men and ships that had joined him in this battle. Seeing a ship way far ahead of the rest, he squinted, calling out to Booby.

“Who is in that ship?”

Bobby stood beside him, taking in the ship as well.

“Green sail. That is Dean, my lord.”

“What does he think he’s doing? Does he expect to take over the land with fifty men?”

Dean leaned against the edge of the boat, watching as they approached the land, taking in the sight of it. Looking at it he finally understood his Father’s reasoning to wanting the land. He should have guessed this a long time ago, but he doesn’t spend too much time in the man’s presence. The land was blocking the over side of the seas, and his father had a somewhat fetish men it came to wanting control over all the water. Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, and that’s when Gordon came up to him.

“Sir, shouldn’t we wait for the others?”

“They send us to war did they not?”

“Yes, but under your Father’s orders.”

Dean turned to look at him.

“Do you fight with me or for my Father?”

“With you, my lord.”

“Then let those who serve my Father fight for him.”

Gordon nodded and Dean turned back to face the land, his battle face turning on.

* * *

 

 

Brady pushed pass the crowds wanting to get toward his men.

“Lucifer!”

“Yes sir.”

They both were in their armor. The breastplates made of gold, with blue lining around the edges.

“Are all of our men here?”

“We still have some that are coming in from the countryside.”

“How long is it going to take them?”

“Until noon, my lord.”

Brady shook his head. By then half of the men that were here could be dead, and he didn’t want to see any more of his brothers’ blood splattered on the grounds, not if he could help it.

“Make it sooner.”

“Yes sir.”

Lucifer said as he started to walk off.

“Oh! One more thing.”

“Yes.”

“Make sure you all check the town and have those men coming from the countryside to check that as well. I don’t want any of our townspeople caught in the crossfire. If they cannot walk carry them.”

Lucifer nodded and set off toward his mission.

* * *

 

 

“Adam!”

Dean called from over his shoulder. The young boy walked over to his cousin, spear in one hand shield in the other.

“Put down your spear.”

“What for? I’m going to fight with you.”

“Not today cousin.”

“Why not? You taught me how to fight.”

“You are a good student, but you aren’t a warrior yet.” He placed his hand on Adam’s shoulders. “Look at these men, cousin. They are the fiercest warriors in all of Winchester. They have fought for me for many years, have bled for me.”

“Dean! This is war.”

Dean pulled him close.

“I cannot fight if I’m worrying about you. Guard the ship.”

Adam stormed off to the other end of the ship, throwing his spear onto the deck. Benny walked up to Dean.

“Why aren’t you going to let him fight?”

“Because this isn’t his war.”

“Were you not saying this wasn’t your war either?”

“But John is my Father, not his.”

* * *

 

 

Brady sat tall on top of his horse in front of his men. The ones fighting on the ground all lined up in formation on top of their horses, and the archers on the ledges that were built on the insides of the walls. He took his helmet off, eyes slightly growing red, the inner slowly rising to the surface, waiting to be unleashed.

“All my life I have lived by a code. The code is simple. Honor the gods. Love your country like you love the women of your family. Campbell is mother to us all. Fight for her!”

All the men roared in agreeance, and Brady turned around, tapping the side of his horse, galloping toward the shore of the land. His teeth were bared, his eyes fully red, and his men followed him.

* * *

 

They were nearly 3 feet away from shore and Dean turned around to face the men on his boat.

“Winchesters.” He called out. Dean wasn’t much on speeches, but these men always came through for him. Always came when he called, and considering this was not a fight he really wanted to be involved in, the least he could do was say something to them all. Show some type of appreciation. “We are all brothers of the sword. When we get on the beach we cannot let any man forget how menacing we are. We are wolves. Fierce, mean, dangerous.” He growled, a flash a red crossing his eyes, and he watched as the color rippled through the eyes of his warriors. Dean pointed behind him, toward the beach. “Do you know what awaits us on that sand?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “Glory and victory! Take it! It’s yours!”

All the men roared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of back and forth and hopefully it's not confusing lol.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment the boat hit the sand war erupted. The archers from Campbell flung their arrows from their bow; the fire burning on them making it easier to pierce through the skin of their enemies. From that alone most of men from Winchester were slowed down and injured, and some; who were hit in just the right spot, were killed. Dean was fast though, able to block the arrows with his shield, pushing forward on the beach. Already the sand of the beach was tainted with blood, and the smell of burning flesh started to permeate through the air.

John watched as his son let his mean die. Usually Dean would make sure that everyone was protected, that no one got hurt. But this time something was different, Dean moved with relentless determination, leaving his men to his own devices, and everything about it was just wrong. John never paid much attention to Dean, because his son always had his own agenda on the battlefield, but it seemed like he was actually fighting for him this time. Then it dawned on the king.

“The boy wants to die.”

John breathed, not noticing Bobby standing next to him. If Dean died there was no one else to take over the throne, making everything that he worked for all for nothing. He knew Dean didn’t want to take over the kingdom, but he thought with some persuasion he could get him to do it. But he couldn’t ensure the safety of his kingdom if Dean died during this. Anger boiled in John, maybe even a bit of hurt. Their relationship was strained, to say the least, but he did not phantom that Dean would do something like this.

Knowing that too many of his men were going down, Dean quickly yelled out an order for them to get into formation. They all huddles together, their shields in front of them as they moved further onto the beach, and toward their opponents. The archers of Campbell still released their arrows, occasionally hitting a target through the spaces the shields could not cover. Once they were close enough, Dean turned them break off.

With his spear he stabbed through the first man that approached him, quickly pulling it out and throwing it across the across and stabbing though another man. Running forward he pulled his sword, wielding it into the air and effectively slicing the limbs off a few men, stabbing another in the back, using him as a body shield and striking another who came for him, tossing them both on the ground. Men were dropping all around him, some were his, and most were from the other side.

The smell of alpha rage filled the air as well. Everyone riled up from the fight, testosterone rising. Something gold, shining in the sunlight caught Dean’s eyes. Yanking his sword from his latest victim’s chest, he looked toward the object. A smirk appeared on his face as he took in the temple the people of Campbell prayed in. The golden object sitting on the top of the steps was the statue that represented Apollo, the sun god. With a new determination, he swung his shield behind him, hearing the sound of an arrow.

Dean ran for the temple, striking down anyone that was in his way. A quick movement with his sword to the left and right of him, and the last two men standing in his way were eliminated, and the alpha slowly walked up the steps, some of his men behind him. From the seas he could hear his father’s men chanting his name.

“Dean! Dean! Dean!”

He looked toward the sea, then back to the fight that was starting to die down. One of the Campbell soldiers’ yelled for the rest of them to retreat, and one by one they all started to turn their backs from the fight, and Dean stopped his men from going after them.

“Only cowards take someone from behind.” He looked at the statue again. “This is the sun god, patriot of the Campbell’s, our enemy.” Dean looks back toward his men. “Take whatever you find.”

The men roared as they all trampled through the temple, whatever gold and valuable stood no chance. Dean stayed out on the steps. He was a prince he didn’t need any of that, and even if he wasn’t he is sure he wouldn’t have any family to take anything back too. These men that fought with him had nothing to their name. So everything in that temple meant it could be possible food on the table for their family.

Dean sees his Father’s ships finally get to shore and they start to take the beach, any last Campbell men stood no chance as they were finished off. Still they were chanting Dean’s name.

“My lord.”

Dean turned and there stood Victor.

“Yes?”

“Sir, Apollo sees everything. I do not think it is wise to offend him.”

Dean was tired of hearing about the gods. If they were so powerful then why was there war? Why was his Father able to rule over people using fear the way he does? How could they have allowed his life to turn out this way? His jaw clenched and he lifted his sword. With a harsh swing Dean cut the head from the statue. Victor looked at him, shock clear on his face. Dean looked up toward the sky, patting a hand on his chest.

“Are you going to strike me down now?” He growled looking back at Victor. “Where is he, huh?”

Victor bowed his head, moving around Dean to walk into the temple. The sound of horses is what stopped both men, and they looked toward the left. From the looks of it, they looked like more men from Campbell, but one of them were doused in fancy armor. Dean smirked; he knew that one was Brady.

“Warn the men.” He told Victor. “Wait.” He stopped the man only to take the spear from him. Once it was in his hand, he zeroed in on the group and launched the spear. Dean watched as it gracefully sailed through the air and right into the heart of the man beside Brady. The prince faltered a little, and Dean could hear a growl, before they were galloping forward again. He nodded at Victor and they both started for the temple, Dean giving the group one last glance for slipping in.

* * *

 

 

Brady was furious. No one could just come to their land and take what they wanted. Dismounting from his horse he noticed the dismantled statue of Apollo. Everything in him wanted to howl to the sun and let his wolf out, but he would save that for when he’s fighting the leader of this army. And from the looks of it, it was undoubtedly Dean; the prince of Winchester.

He and his men marched forth into the temple, and it was eerily quiet to have been harboring an army inside. But Brady knew they were in there. He could smell them, the blood they were carrying on their armor. Everything in the temple was destroyed, the pots of oils were all knocked over, pooling in puddles on the floor, the plants all trampled over, the statues were all decapitated. They were barely halfway into the temple and an arrow was shot at one of his men, and war broke out again.

All of Brady’s rage came out as he fought off every man that was near him. Slicing limbs off and breaking bones. He swung his sword and the beta before him fell to the floor on his knees, his head sliding off, and his body falling over to the side. Stepping over the body, Brady sees the priest; that were in the temple during the ransack; slain into pieces.  He growled lowly in his throat, and he hears a chuckle.

“You are either very brave or very stupid to come after me alone.”

Brady stepped forward a little and see Dean was sitting on the alter, a shadow casting down on him, making him look menacing. The only thing that he could see was the color of his eyes.

“You must be Brady.” He spoke in a calm voice. “Do you know who I am?”

And what kind of question was that to ask in a middle of a war? Yes Brady knew who he was, but he didn’t care.

“These priests weren’t armed.”

Dean looked at the dead men beside the prince hopping off of the alter, and he had to agree. They weren’t armed, and whoever killed them obviously had no honor.

“Yes. There’s no honor in cutting old men’s throats.”

Brady scoffed a little, not liking the other man’s attitude.

“Honor? Children and fools fight for honor. I fight for my country.” Brady moved toward him, wanting to strike him with his sword, but Dean was quick and he gracefully moved out of the way, holding his sword up. “Fight me.”

Dean laughed a little, putting his sword down and turning his back against Brady, a movement stating that he wasn’t scared of the other man.

“Why would I fight you now, prince of Campbell, when there’s no one here to see you fall?”

He started walking away from him. Brady followed him cautiously, his sword still securely in his hand.

“Why did you come here?”

“They will be talking about this war for a thousand years.”

“In a thousand years even the dust from our bones will be gone.”

“Yes, prince, but out names will remain.” The rest of Dean men came out, making a circle around the two of them. Dean looked around, up to the sky, and then back at Brady. “Go home. Drink some wine; make love to your wife. We’ll have our war tomorrow.”

Brady took a step forward, and he could hear the group of men growling at his approach.

“You speak of war as if it’s a game. But do you know how many wives are waiting at the gates for husbands they’ll never see again?”

Dean smirked a little, pursing his lips.

“Perhaps your brother can comfort them. I here he is good with charming other men’s wives.”

They stared at each other for a long while before Dean made a gesture for him to leave. Brady looked around him again, gave Dean another look, and then started to walk away. Victor walked up to Dean.

“You’re letting him go?”

“It’s too early in the day to be killing princes.”

Gordon came up to him.

“My lord, there’s something you should see.”

Dean followed Gordon to the edge of the temple, and from there he could look down and see all of his Father’s men gathered around, and the moment they saw him they all started to cheer.

John opened up the flap to his tent, looking up toward his son like everyone else. Except in his eyes was a bit of anger. Bobby laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Let him have the battle my king, you shall have the war.”

“But if you give a man too many battles he forgets who his king is.”

* * *

 

 

As Day turned into night, the men of his father was setting up their temporary homes, and setting up protections against any Campbell’s that may try to attack while they sleep. Dean walked through the crowds of men, trying to locate the part of the beach he and his men had claimed as theirs. Men patted him on the back along the way, telling him what a good job he done, and the wolf inside puffed up at the praise.

“Sir, it’s a pleasure to be fighting by your side.”

A tall alpha with long brown hair approached him, and from the look of his armor he was one of Michael’s men. Dean shook the hand that was held out to him, nodding his head toward the man.

“The pleasure’s all mine.”

The man nodded and went about his way, and that’s when Adam ran up to him, and Dean pulled him into a hug.

“I’m still mad at you. You had all the fun while I sat and watched.”

Dean smiled, shaking his head.

“Once you start fighting you’ll have the opposite feeling.”

He started forward to his tent again, his arm around his cousin. Once they reached his tent Benny was standing there. Once he saw Dean he walked over to him, a small smile on his face.

“What is it now? Is me fighting this pointless war not enough for you?”

Benny’s smile widened.

“You won’t be thinking it’s pointless anymore.”

“What are you going on about?”

“Your surprise is in the tent. It’s very…unique.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at his burl friend before dropping his arm from Adam’s shoulder and marching to his tent. He hesitated for a second, flipped open the flap of his tent and walked in. His nose was immediately hit with the scent of jasmine and vanilla. Dean froze, there was only one person with that scent, and that person was long gone. He reached for sword, but before he could unsheathe it the person before him quickly turned around and Dean came face to face with big blue eyes framed around a perfect set of dark curls. Dean dropped his sword, taking a step forward. How could – it couldn’t be –

“Castiel?”

“Dean.”

The omega let out a breath of relief, and soon Dean’s arms were filled with a soft body that he had missed so much. The scent he had longed for, for years was right underneath his nose again, and those unruly curls were tickling the underside of his nose. Dean squeezed him tighter, pulling him in closer, not wanting to let him go. There were so many questions that needed to be answered, but all Dean cared to do was hold him. Scared to let him go, because if he did he was sure that Castiel was going to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses as to how these two know each other? Lol. In light of Jensen's birthday there shall be two chapters tonight. I'm writing the second one now. So stay tuned <3


	6. Chapter 6

_7 years ago_

 

_It was Dean’s coming of age party. He was turning 21, perfect age to finally find a mate and settle down. His Father was already setting up his lessons on learning to rule a kingdom. Though Dean wasn’t really ready for that. What was the point of learning all of this now when he was sure he wasn’t going to be taking over until he was at least in his forties?_

_Dean looked at himself in the full length mirror that was in his room. He smoothed his hand over the material that made his outfit. There was a knock on his door, and soon a head of red hair, followed by blonde popped in._

_“Prince Winchester, your company awaits.”_

_The redhead, Charlie, said with a smirk on her face._

_“You must not leave your guest waiting.” The blonde, Jo, said sauntering over to him. “What is with your hair?” She said running her hand through it._

_He batted her hand away, an irritated look on his face._

_“Don’t you two have someone else to pester?”_

_Charlie was helping herself to the fruit that was left in his room. She chewed on a grape and swallowed._

_“Ellen sent us to get you. So it was either us or her. We figured we were the lesser of the two evils.”_

_“Besides you are a nervous wreck and who else to calm you down than us?”_

_“I think wine could suffice as well.”_

_Jo scoffed._

_“Well excuse us for trying to help.”_

_From the hallway they could hear Ellen calling from them._

_“Come on grease head. Let’s go before she comes.”_

_Dean rolled his eyes fondly, before following the two out of his bedroom._

* * *

 

 

_The party was a little too much to say the least. All the girls were practically throwing themselves at him, and if they weren’t they parents were. Right now Dean was talking to a beta named Lisa. To be honest she was the only decent one so far, which is why he decided to talk with her longer than the rest._

_“This isn’t really your kind of thing is it?”_

_“Why do you say that?”_

_“I can just tell. The far off looks that you have in your eyes and you really have not been paying attention to what I have been saying.”_

_“Sure I have.”_

_“What as the last thing I said then?”_

_Dean stuttered for a moment and Lisa cut him off with a laugh._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_He said looking down a little, a blush on his face, completely embarrassed._

_“Nothing to apologize for. You’ll find what you’re looking for.”_

_The two talked a little more, until another beta came and asked Lisa for a dance, Dean excused himself. There was no point in making Lisa suffer with him, she was a nice girl. Dean walked over to pour himself a drink._

_“I will never understand the point of this.”_

_“Can’t you just for one night try not to get us banned from another land? Everyone isn’t like you; we actually want to find a mate.”_

_“Who said I didn’t want to find a mate? I said that I don’t want to be picked over like I’m cattle. I’m a human being just like any alpha is.”_

_Dean smiled a little listening to the conversation._

_“I wonder if the prince is still around.”_

_“I’m sure he was taken by the first omega that threw herself in his way. Probably “getting to know her better” as we speak.”_

_The vivacious omega said. Dean looked over in their direction, but the only people he could see was the two they were doing the listening. They both had dark hair and blue eyes. Dean cleared his throat._

_“I beg to differ. I hear the prince is very well mannered and polite.”_

_The dark curls that were poorly held under a head wrapped, whipped around to face him; and Dean was faced with the bluest eyes he has ever seen. The scent that followed was a lovely mix of vanilla and jasmine._

_“And who are you?”_

_Dean had to shake himself clear and clear his throat again. He reached over taking the young man’s hand and kissing it gently. He could see the other’s cheeks turn pink, but overall he kept himself together._

_“Prince Dean Winchester, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”_

_The omega faltered a little, before quickly giving him a curtsey._

_“Castiel Milton. I apologize for the harsh words I’ve said.”_

_Dean smiled a little; amused at the embarrassment Castiel was feeling._

_“It is alright. I cannot speak for all alphas, but I can ensure you that I am no savage.”_

_“No you aren’t. Most alphas would have had cut Castiel’s tongue off by now.”_

_Castiel whipped his head back around to glare at one of the other omegas behind him._

_“I’m Inias, and this is Samandriel, we are Castiel’s brothers.”_

_“Nice to meet your acquaintance.” Dean said giving both their hands kisses. “Do you mind if I steal a moment of Castiel’s time?”_

_“No, not at all. If he’s unruly you can just bring him back.”_

_Castiel growled a little, which to Dean sounded more like a mewl, and it was adorable._

_“Come on.”_

_He held his hand out to the omega, and he gently placed his hand in Dean’s, who then lead them out of the crowded ball room and outside to the balcony. Dean walked over to the railing, placing both hands on it._

_“Beautiful night, is it not?”_

_He asked, looking over at Castiel who had been looking at him._

_“I am more of a morning person. I enjoy watching the sunrise.”_

_Dean hummed, looking back toward the sky._

_“But you have to admit. The stars are really shining tonight.”_

_Castiel looked toward the sky as well._

_“They are.”_

_The alpha couldn’t help but to look back at the omega. His eyes shined in the moonlight, and Dean felt memorized by them._

_“Where are you from?”_

_“I’m from the land of Celeste.”_

_“Is that the land where people claim angels are seen?”_

_“It is. My people do not believe in the gods and goddess that you believe in. We believe there is one God. And that he controls everything.”_

_“What is his name?”_

_Castiel looked at him, confusion in his eyes._

_“That is his name.”_

_“God? That’s his name?”_

_“Yes.” Dean laughed a little and Castiel narrowed his eyes. “What is so funny?”_

_“I’m sorry. It’s just- god is more of a way to explain them, not an actual name.”_

_“Why? Because Zeus is so much better? You do know that Zeus is a stolen name from our beliefs. God has a son named Jesus.”_

_“God has a son?”_

_“Well, not really. There are a lot of technicalities in that. Jesus is God’s words manifested into man.” Dean laughed again and Castiel huffed. “I am not going to sit here and let you mock my religion.”_

_Castiel started to walk away and Dean started after him._

_“Wait, I’m sorry.” He said placing each hand on one both of Castiel’s arms. He really didn’t want to him to leave. There was something about him that just clicked to Dean, made his inner wolf feel alive; and his scent was something Dean was sure he would never forget. “I am only laughing because I am not familiar with your culture. How about you teach me?”_

_Castiel turned to look at the Alpha._

_“And how do I know you won’t laugh again?”_

_“I solemnly swear I won’t laugh, as long as I can ask questions. My word is my life.”_

_Castiel smiled at him and nodded._

_“Ok.”_

* * *

 

 

_For the first two weeks that is how their relationship started. He would ride out to Celeste or Castiel rode out to Winchester, and every afternoon they would both teach and learn from each other. The first couple of days were about their religion and beliefs, and then it ventured off into the roles each person played in their lands. Currently they were at the Winchester’s. Dean had ridden them both out to one of his favorite getaways, far passed the stables that were on the outskirts of the land._

_“So all the omegas are just, what, trophies?”_

_Castiel asked reaching over again to take a piece of melon from the plate and eat it. Dean shook his head, chewing on a piece of meat that he had earlier placed into his mouth._

_“I’m not saying that, but we don’t really expect them to do anything. Not if they don’t want too. We have plenty of omegas that work as healers.”_

_Castiel nodded his head._

_“But the majority just sits around and waits for someone to see them as worthy?”_

_Dean frowned, overall Castiel was right. A lot of the omegas were taught on how to run a household and be a good mate._

_“When I become king I’m going to change that.”_

_The omega looked up at him, a small smile on his face._

_“Well I suppose you won’t a terrible king then.”_

_Castiel teased and Dean looks at him and he could see a touch of mischievousness behind those beautiful blue eyes._

_“Oh. So I’m terrible now?”_

_“Slightly less terrible than the first time I met you.” The alpha growled playfully, letting his wolf come out a bit, his teeth bared in a playfully snarl. “Down puppy.”_

_Dean faltered a little at the nickname, something in him liking it. But he inched forward, still growling._

_“Take it back.”_

_“What that you’re slightly less terrible,” Castiel asked, his omega starting to come out and play. Dean could tell by the way the iris around his eyes turned a slight gold. And he was sure his were red. Their inner wolves responding to each other. “Or the puppy part?”_

_Dean growled again and he pounced on Castiel. Then they were rolling back and forth, both trying to get dominance. Neither one of them paying attention to the fact that they were inching off the top of the hill._

_“Aha! Got yo-“_

_Dean said, but Castiel shifted under him and soon they were rolling down the hill. Castiel landed on his back, Dean back above him. The gold in his eyes was shining brightly now, and he could see the proud red that shone in Dean’s. He noticed a branch in Dean’s hair and then he busted out in a fit of laughter. The alpha gave him a confused look and Castiel reached up, grabbing the branch from his hair._

_“I have to say. That was quite a look on you.”_

_Castiel beamed at him and again Dean found himself memorized by his beauty._

_“Castiel...”_

_He breathed out, leaning down so that their faces were closer._

_“Yes?”_

_“May I- may I kiss you?”_

_Castiel’s breathing hitched a little, but he placed a hand on Dean’s cheek, pulling his face in closer, and nodded his head._

_“Yes.”_

_Dean closed the space between them, his lips gentle against Castiel’s. The hand on his cheek soon found purchase in his hair, gripping it gently. The kiss was sweet and soft, no real heat behind it. Their lips moved together effortlessly and their bodies fit perfectly together, like they were meant to be. Their moment was soon over when there were footsteps behind them and a clear of a throat._

_“My Lords, it is almost time for Castiel’s departure.”_

_They pulled away from each other, Castiel’s face a deep pink, almost red, and Dean couldn’t help but smile._

_“We’ll be right there Bobby.”_

_The older man eyed them both before walking off again to let them gather themselves. Dean helped Castiel up, but he kept ahold of his hand. Together they walked back up the hill to collect their things, and Dean helped him onto the horse, mounting on behind him. He reached for the reigns and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face when the omega leaned back into him. Bobby strode up beside them and looked at them again, a knowing smile on his face._

_“Ready my liege?”_

_Dean nodded, not looking from Castiel, who wasn’t looking from him either._

_“Ready.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more young destiel to come, because there's a lot of questions to be answered I'm sure. Btw in present time Dean is 28 and Castiel is 25, so that should help you with how old they are in the past. have a good night lovelies <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever. But work and then my easily distracted mind got the best of me. But here is one of the two chapters I'm posting tonight and things are heating up~~ ;) So stay tuned, and thanks so much for being patient <3

_It’s been a month since they started seeing each other, and it’s been two weeks; 3 days; 5 hours; and 36 minutes since their first kiss, and Dean has never felt more alive. Their first kiss opened a door to many more, and most of those kisses held a lot more heat since then. Right now, being an instance. Spring was creeping its way across all the lands, and during this time Castiel liked to set up the greenhouse that he had on his premises. The young omega liked gardening and he had started showing interest in making a house for bees because that was the best source of honey. Somehow he talked Dean into helping him with planting seeds of the new flowers he purchased. Somewhere along the line Dean had stopped what he was doing and started watching Castiel. Something about the smudge of dirt on his forehead, and the adorable way he had to keep blowing his curly hair from his face, and his scent mixed with the dirt of the earth, made the young alpha feel a certain way. Gardening forgotten for the moment, Dean stalked over to Castiel and pulled him into a kiss._

_“Dean...”_

_Castiel breathed, trying his hardest to reign in his control and push the alpha away. He placed his hands on Dean’s chest, but instead of pushing him away like he planned, he started feeling the way his muscles contracted and they slid up the alpha’s chest, one arm going around Dean’s shoulder and the other gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. He barely noticed the moment that Dean lifted him up and sat him on the wooden table. The kisses deterred from mouth and were pressed against his jaw, down his jawline and toward his neck. He tilted his head to the back, completely submitting to his alpha’s will. His back arched as one of Dean’s hands ran down his spine, pressing him closer to the other. Castiel’s body was on fire and he reveled in the feeling of it; letting his omega take over. He felt the moment his eyes turned gold and he instinctively pulled Dean in closer, moaning at the feel of a wet tongue tracing along his skin._

_The taste and smell of Castiel was driving Dean mad; and he found that he couldn’t get enough. He wanted to just wrap himself up in the scent and never leave. His wolf growled when the omega bared his neck, and the alpha took advantage; nipping and sucking on every inch of skin he could reach; the sound emitting from Castiel’s mouth only encouraging him more. Even through the fabric of his shirt he could feel the omega’s nails digging into his skin as he gripped his back. Dean pulled Castiel to the edge of the table, gripping onto his ass and rolling their hips together. The omega let out a shuddering breath and it prompted the alpha to do it again. A much sweeter scent started to saturate the air and Dean stopped, pulling from Castiel’s neck and looking into those golden eyes._

_“Cas…?”_

_The omega smiled at him, hands moving to caress his face gently._

_“It’s slick Dean. Omegas produce it when they are aroused.” Castiel bit his lip gently. “My body is preparing itself for you.”_

_Those words made the wolf in Dean howl and he allowed the alpha to come out. His eyes turned bright red and his instincts had him wanting to devour the omega. The sheer need to taste the sweet slick on his tongue was clouding his senses, and the feeling traveled throughout his body and straight to his cock that twitched just imagining the taste. Castiel wanted him, the omega inside of him was calling for its’ alpha and Dean was happy to oblige it. Leaning forward he captured Castiel’s lips into a hungry kiss, licking at his bottom lip. He ran his hands up Castiel’s thighs, slipping them under his dress._

_Castiel’s body moved along with every move of Dean’s hands. He was fully under Dean’s control and there was nothing he could do about it, not that he wanted to do anything about it. In seconds his dress was hiked up to his waist, and Dean was pulling his underwear down. A shiver went down his back; Dean’s fingertips were tracing the skin along his inner thighs. The alpha’s hands so close to where Castiel wanted them. The kiss was now just them panting against each other lips, the omega sliding a hand down Dean’s arm to his wrist, starting to move his fingers to the source of the slick that was steadily gushing out of him. Dean’s index finger was barely circling his rim when someone knocked hard on the window behind Castiel’s head. The omega startled, immediately hiding his face against Dean’s shoulder, who was now growling and baring his teeth at the intruders._

_Inias and Samandriel walked into the greenhouse, both with smirks on their faces. Inias bit his lip to keep from laughing and Samandriel shook his head, tsking as he did._

_“Castiel you better be glad it was us and not Gabriel. Your little puppy here would be tied to a tree to be burned.”_

_Dean growled again and Inias laughed._

_“Down puppy. We aren’t going to say anything.”_

_“What do you two want?”_

_“It is almost time for dinner, which means it is time for Mr. Winchester to leave.”_

_Castiel sighed and pulled from Dean, who looked back at him, the red in his eyes slowly leaving._

_“Can you give us a minute?”_

_Samandriel smiled and nodded his head._

_“Just don’t take too long.”_

_The two disappeared back along the path to the castle. Castiel’s face was still a deep red and Dean found himself laughing at Castiel’s embarrassment._

_“This is not funny. I cannot believe they caught us like that.”_

_Dean smiled, helping Castiel right himself, lifting him up and setting his feet back on the ground._

_“I don’t know. It is not the worse compromising position I have been in.” Castiel looked up at him and Dean smiled, leaning down to press his lips against the omega’s forehead. “You should be my company this weekend. My Father and Mother are visiting my uncle in Methalonia. We would have the whole castle to ourselves, well aside from the staff.”_

_“That sounds promising. But I am not sure my Father would allow that.”_

_“It doesn’t hurt to ask.”_

_Castiel nodded and leaned his head back a little to look at Dean._

_“I shall ask.”_

_“Good.”_

_Dean leaned down again to press a kiss to his lips. Castiel melted into the kiss, never getting tired of his alpha’s taste. Reluctantly he pulled away, keeping his forehead against Dean’s._

_“We should go, before someone else comes.”_

_Castiel grabbed his hand and lead him back down the path they took to get there. They walked through the castle and back outside to the front where Dean’s horse was. The alpha pressed a kiss to his cheek, keeping it simple since Castiel’s siblings were watching._

_“I shall see you tomorrow. Hopefully you will have baggage with you.”_

_Castiel smile and nodded._

_“I’m looking forward to it.”_

_Dean squeezed his hand before letting go and mounting his horse, he tilted his head toward the whole group before galloping off. Castiel watched for a while before his view was blocked by a head full of red hair._

_“What does he mean hopefully with baggage?”_

_“Dean wants me to accompany him this weekend at Winchester.”_

_“Oh does he now? Will his parents be there?”_

_Castiel looked at his sister, Anna, before turning from her and walking back into the castle._

_“So what if they aren’t.”_

_Anna scoffed, Inias and Samandriel following after them._

_“Do you honestly believe our Father would allow that?”_

_“It doesn’t hurt to ask.”_

_“What are asking?”_

_Gabriel asked, appearing at the top of the stairs in the foyer._

_“Mr. Winchester wants Castiel to keep him company at Winchester manor this weekend.”_

_“He’s going to be keeping him company alright.”_

_Samandriel giggled and Castiel sent him a glare._

_“And what is so different this time than the times before?”_

_Anna was about to speak but Castiel cut her off._

_“Nothing,” He glanced at Anna keeping her attention. “Other than me staying there the whole weekend. Right Anna?”_

_“Right.”_

_Gabriel looked between the two of them, nothing believing the story but not pressing the issue either._

_“That’s very generous of his parents to allow.”_

_Castiel held Anna’s gaze for a second longer before looking to his brother._

_“It is, isn’t it? I was just going to get permission from Father before dinner.”_

_“Well you better hurry before he starts getting ready for dinner.”_

_Castiel nodded his head and started walking up the stairs. Gabriel looked at Anna raising an eyebrow._

_“What are you looking at?”_

_The redhead snapped._

_“Oh nothing Are you ok?”_

_“I’m fine.”_

_She glared at her brother before storming off into another room._

* * *

 

 

_Castiel knocked on his Father’s door, his nervousness had him fiddling with his fingers as he waited for the king to answer._

_“You may come in.” Castiel pushed the large door opened and walked into the bedroom. “Castiel.”_

_“Father, I came to ask you of something.”_

_“And what is that something?”_

_“This weekend Dean Winchester asked if I could keep him company.”_

_“Well don’t you two always alternate weekends?”_

_“Yes, but is requesting my full presence.”_

_Charles raised an eyebrow._

_“He wants you to stay there for the whole weekend?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Are his parents going to be there?”_

_Castiel faltered a bit. He wasn’t the best at lying, but if he told the truth he knew that his Father wasn’t going to let him. And if he did let him he wouldn’t let him go alone, and that would defeat the purpose. Castiel wanted to be alone with Dean, where there wouldn’t be any interruptions. He blinked a little and nodded his head._

_“Yes.” He started, making himself sound confident. “They are the ones that extended the invitation.”_

_“Castiel you aren’t lying to me are you?”_

_The young omega looked down, biting his lip. That dreaded question. He hated how his Father was always able to tell when something was amiss. And he would say it was because he created them, so he knew their scent and when something was wrong their smell would change. But the thing is Castiel is an adult now, so he shouldn’t be lying in the first place. He was at the age of accountability, which means he could make his own decisions. Taking a deep breath Castiel looked up, his chin raised._

_“His parents are going to away this weekend.”_

_“So the two of you are going to be alone?”_

_“Yes. We’re two consenting adults. I do not see a problem with it.”_

_“You are only eighteen Castiel. In the eye of the world you’re an adult but you are still my child.”_

_“Which is even more reason why you should trust that I won’t do anything that will reflect on you badly.”_

_“I do trust you.”_

_Castiel perked up._

_“Will you let me go?”_

_“No.”_

_“Why not? You said you trust me.”_

_“It is not you I don’t trust. It’s Mr. Winchester.”_

_Castiel huffed and crossed his arms._

_“What is there not to trust? I have been spending all this time with him. What is the problem now?”_

_“You two have never been alone. That is the problem.”_

_“I’m eighteen. I can make my own decisions.”_

_“You live under my roof, so you will obey my rules.”_

_Castiel bit his lip and turned walking out of the room without another word. Tears threatened his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He walked back down the stairs; his head held high as he walked passed his siblings._

_“What is the verdict Castiel?”_

_The omega looked at Samandriel and nodded his head._

_“Looks like I will be gone this weekend.”_

_“What?!?”_

_Anna exclaimed. Castiel raised an eyebrow at her. Of course he was lying, but Castiel always wanted to know why it was his sister held so much animosity toward him since he started seeing Dean._

_“Yes, Father approved my visit. I leave first thing in the morning.”_

_Which was another lie, Castiel already planned on slipping away into the night after dinner. He was going to leave a note to his Father explaining everything. Castiel considered himself an adult and his Father was just going to have to accept that, rather he liked it or not._

* * *

 

 

_Dinner was rather quite than its’ usual lively chatter. Castiel was mapping out his escape in his mind as he cut into his steak, Anna steaming in her anger as she motions for another glass of wine, Inias, Samandriel and Gabriel sitting their looking between the two, and King Charles trying to decipher through all the scents at the table._

_After a while Castiel set his fork down and he looks over at his Father._

_“May I be excused?”_

_“Yes you may.”_

_The young omega nodded and stood from his seat and made his way to his room. He walked through his bedroom door closing it behind him and locking it. Walking over to his closet, he opens it and starts tossing whatever he can get his hands on. He grabs his overcoat and tosses it on over the dress he’s already wearing. He grabbed his bag and walked over to his other doors, which lead to a stairway to the back of the house. Walking through the doors he locked it behind him, making sure he had the key in his pocket._

_Castiel quietly made his way down the steps; he peeked his head around the corner to see if anyone was in the hallway that was across from his escape hatch. Seeing that the coast was clear he quickly made his way over to the back door and slipped out into the night. Castiel tossed his hood over his head and briskly walked over to his horse and mounted him, petting the side of his neck gently. Leaning down he whispered in its ear._

_“Let us go have some fun.”_

_Castiel smirked and galloped off toward Dean._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos. I want to know what you guys think. Until next time. Goodnight and goodbye.


End file.
